This invention pertains to a device which displays the speed of an oncoming vehicle and, more particularly, to a highly visible, dual-color display indicative of an oncoming vehicle""s speed and whether the vehicle is exceeding a threshold speed, e.g., the posted speed limit for that area.
Vehicle speed display devices are known. In such devices, a radar is mounted in a housing positioned along a roadway. As a vehicle approaches, the vehicle""s speed is measured and displayed. One such device is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,393 to Strickland. Some systems utilize flashing lights or other messages, apart from the actual vehicle speed display, to attract the driver""s attention. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,958 to Carey et al.
One problem with past devices is that the driver""s attention is not focused on the actual speed display. The flashing lights and other messages can divert the driver""s attention away from the actual speed display which defeats the purpose of the device, particularly if the driver does not take any corrective action. None of these devices incorporates a speed display that changes color and flashes upon the vehicle""s speed exceeding a threshold speed, e.g., a road""s speed limit.
It is desirable to provide a highly visible dual-color display that displays the vehicle speed in a constant, relatively subdued color when below a selected threshold speed limit, but displays the speed in a flashing, accentuating color upon the vehicle exceeding the threshold speed. In this manner, the attention of a vehicle driver will be focused on the speed, particularly when exceeding the speed limit. Vehicle drivers, exceeding the threshold speed, e.g., the posted speed limit, are thus given a highly visible warning so that corrective action can be taken.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a highly visible, dual-color vehicle speed display of a vehicle""s measured speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which displays a vehicle speed in either first or second colors according to the vehicle""s speed relative to a preselected threshold speed.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which flashes the vehicle speed when the measured speed exceeds a preselected threshold speed and changes color to direct the vehicle driver""s attention to the excessive speed.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by an apparatus which measures the speed of an approaching vehicle and then compares the measured speed to a user preset threshold speed limit, e.g., the posted speed limit for the road of vehicle travel. If the measured speed is less than or equal to the preset threshold speed, the vehicle""s speed is shown in a first color at a steady state on a highly visible screen display. If the measured speed is greater than the preset threshold speed, the vehicle""s speed is shown in a second, flashing or otherwise accentuated color on the screen display. The use of the first relatively subdued display and the second accentuated, attention grabbing display more readily focuses the driver""s attention on the fact that the threshold speed is being exceeded.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.